


Driving Home For Christmas

by Andalusa93



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andalusa93/pseuds/Andalusa93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble for <a href="http://1redgirl1.tumblr.com">1redgirl1</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Home For Christmas

Bilbo loved and hated the holiday season. 

On one hand it was an excuse to eat and drink to excess without anyone saying anything against your character, it was a chance to spoil and treat loved ones without making them feel too bad about it. On the other it meant indulging family members you would rather avoid with your presence, making polite small talk and inquiring after their health, sending generic gifts because you had no idea what else to get them and answering endless questions about your private life. 

Bilbo thought about this as he drove towards his cousin’s house; Thorin was asleep in the passenger seat, his mouth dangled open ever so slightly and every now and then he would let out a gentle snore. He smiled every time this happened and had to remind himself to keep his eyes on the road. It hadn’t snowed, but the night time temperatures had been consistently dropping below zero for the past couple of days and black ice was a very real danger this early in the morning.

He cast his mind further back - to last year, in fact. Bilbo had spent his Christmas alone, not just the day, but the weeks surrounding it, and had rather enjoyed himself. He turned down every invitation to join this or that family member for Christmas dinner, politely declined evening drinks with the neighbours and had absolutely refused to allow anyone into his home, regardless of how long they claimed to have travelled to get there. 

A lot had changed since then, the Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome accompanying him on his festive rounds this year was new, he had a different job and moved house. 

His father had died. His mother was sick. 

So Bilbo decided to visit everyone he could in the weekend before Christmas, get all of that family obligation out of the way, then he would go home with aforementioned Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome and hole themselves up until the big day and spend it with his delightful sister. 

Thorin grunted in his sleep and must have tried to move or roll over or something because he woke with start and coughed to try and mask his obvious surprise. Bilbo smiled and shifted his hand from the gear stick to Thorin’s knee, he stole a quick glance when Thorin covered his hand with his own and gave a small squeeze. 

“Are you sure they will like me?” He asked, his low, growling voice still slightly husky from sleep. Oh, that voice did things to Bilbo.

“They will love you, dear.” Bilbo grimaced. “Most of them, anyway.” 

“That fills me with confidence.” 

“Just be yourself.”

 

Thorin hummed, the tips of his strong fingers traced delicate patterns on the back of Bilbo’s hand, the featherlight touch almost tickled. It stopped rather quickly when Thorin moved to turn the volume of the radio up, some jingly Christmas tune blasted through the speakers and Bilbo couldn’t help but laugh when Thorin started to sing along.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](andalusa.tumblr.com)


End file.
